


To Catch a Moonfish

by FelicityCleone



Series: After Off-Shoots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aquarium Trips, Family Fluff, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Parenthood, Tsukki is the moon, and the fishies are all drawn to him, at least in my stories anyway, bc he always is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityCleone/pseuds/FelicityCleone
Summary: Solunar theory is a hypothesis that animals and fish move according to the location of the moon relative to their bodies. It implies that the moon's position directly affects activity and feeding habits of animals and fish.Kei never cared for the solunar theory (it could very well be just a made-up thing by his over-imaginative alpha, that damn cat), but an aquarium trip with the kids makes him rethink all that.In which Kei becomes the favorite parent because all the fishies get drawn to him, much to Tetsurou’s dismay.





	To Catch a Moonfish

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering why I'm not updating any of my ongoing fics:  
> 1\. writer's block (lame excuse but hey, it works)  
> 2\. 日本語能力試験 (Nihongo Nouryoku Shiken/Japanese Language Proficiency Test)
> 
> I promised myself I wouldn't be writing anything until I finish taking the Nihongo Nouryoku Shiken, but then again, when have I ever honored a promise? lol  
> I hope this one shot satisfies you enough until after I'm done with all my kanji reviews :)
> 
> ALSO: why is the kitten named Kushi? Kushi's name is actually derived from the fact that he wears socks. Socks in Japanese is kutsushita, and bc I'm too lazy to think of a pet name, i just used the first syllables of the kanjis "kutsu" and "shita" and mashed them together. Hence, "Kushi".

“Tadaima.”

 

Kuroo Kei whispered the words into the dark hall, toeing his shoes off carefully in the genkan as a soft sigh escaped his lips, thankful that his long day at work was finally over. The entire house was quiet and dim, its inhabitants already fast asleep as it was already 10 in the evening.

 

With steps as soft as he possibly could (though he could never copy the cat-like steps his alpha makes; Tetsurou was a master at stealth and can sneak up at anyone undetected), he made his way to the twins’ bedroom to check up on his pups. Despite their very busy schedule, Kei and Tetsurou has always made it a point to spend some time with Yukio and Yukiko, following Tetsu’s sob story about how their little boy said his heart hurts every time the alpha and the omega leave for their respective work locations. 

 

A small hiss by his feet startled him and he looked down to an indignant black kitten hissing up at him, fine fur sticking up like little pine needles. He hadn’t noticed Kushi by the twins’ door and he almost stepped at its tail. Kei crouched down and gave Kushi’s little black nose a tiny boop, watching in fascination as the kitten’s ears drew back to its head before it gave an appreciative purr at the blonde’s long fingers which are now running through the expanse of its tiny, tiny back.

 

“Have you been a good kitty, Kushi-chan?” He faux whispered to the kitten who is now swatting at his long fingers playfully. “Thank you for accompanying my pups today.”

 

The kitten licked his fingertips in response before running away to his cat bed by the kitchen. Kei listened for the faint meows to finally subside before getting up from his crouched-down position and opening the bedroom door.

 

_“And they lived happily ever after.”_

 

Three pairs of eyes turned to him after he pushed the door open, one of affectionate welcome and two which reflected excitement. Apparently the twins had stayed up way past their bedtime (again), and their father was reading them a bedtime story to coax them to sleep. (They rarely ask Kei to read to them because he doesn’t do the voices as well as Tetsu does, which is fine by him, but they ask him to hum to them their favorite lullaby when the omega tucks them to bed.) The omega can see that his pups are dressed in their favorite pyjamas: Yukio in his green dino onesie and Yukiko in her grey _Totoro_ onesie. Both jumped excitedly at the sight of him, squealing _Mommy, Mommyyy!_ in such loud voices that could wake up the neighbors.

 

Tetsurou got to him before he could get to the twins, giving him a soft peck on the lips in welcome. His large hands roamed at Kei’s back comfortingly, and it was all the omega could do not to lean in and purr at his alpha’s actions.

 

“ _Okaeri nasai,_ love.” The alpha whispered in his ear. “Long day?”

 

“Very.” He sighed, but placed a smile on his lips for their kids nonetheless. “Why aren’t Yuki-kun and Yukko-chan asleep?” He asked, walking towards the big queen sized bed that the two share. “It’s way past 8 o’clock.”

 

“But Moommmyyyy!” Yukiko wailed, _Totoro_ ears flopping down her face as she jumped from the bed into her mother’s arms, eliciting a surprised grunt from the omega who had to catch her. “Yukko an’ Yuki dowanna sleep!”

 

The other twin nodded enthusiastically in response and Kei side-eyed Kuroo with a silent accusation dancing in his eyes.  It was always the bedhead who could not resist the twins’ charms and would give into their requests, despite the omega’s strict “no sugar before bedtime” rule. Tetsurou had the decency to look sorry at him.

 

“Daddy read stowy chuu.” The little boy said, fingers tugging at the row of little white dino teeth on the hood of his onesie. “Daddy read stowy abou’ the fishies.”

 

It gave the omega an idea.

 

“I know!” He exclaimed, sitting on the foot of the bed with Yukiko on his lap and Yukio tucked to his side. “Why don’t we go to the aquarium tomorrow?”

 

A chorus of _“really, mommy?”_ almost rendered him deaf, and Kuroo chuckled at his obvious wince.

 

“Of course.” He smiled into two pairs of shining golden eyes, kissing each kid on the forehead. “But only if you sleep now so you can get up early tomorrow.”

 

The twins promptly fell into deep slumber after that.

 

***

 

“Ohayou.”

 

Kei gave Tetsurou a sleepy smile, followed by a huge yawn as he made his way downstairs to where his husband was, preparing what he could see were _Finding Nemo_ themed bentos. It was one of the things a few people knew about the renowned neurosurgeon: Kuroo Tetsurou is an absolute _pro_ at bento-making.

 

“Ohayou, moonshine.” Kuroo said, looking up from placing the nori strips on Nemo’s fins with practiced ease. “Are you sure you still want to go to the aquarium? I can take the kids by myself, you look like you need sleep, babe.”

 

The omega shook his head before slipping long pale arms around his alpha’s waist and leaning his head against Kuroo’s back. (He couldn’t help but smile when Tetsu stiffened at his unusual display of affection so early in the morning.) The raven gave one of his hands an affectionate squeeze before getting back to what he was doing.

 

“A promise is a promise.” The crow mumbled as he continued to cling to the cat, feeding both of them with bits of ham, cheese, and boiled eggs prepared in separate bowls. “And besides, we both know how excited you get around _fishies,_ Tetsu. Someone has to watch over two kids and an overgrown cat.”

 

Kei’s tinkling laugh resounded throughout the house as Tetsurou pouted playfully at the megane’s slight jab at his child-like fascination for aquariums.

 

***

 

The little family arrived at the nearest aquarium a little after 10 in the morning, following the usual Kuroo family chaos that often ensues as both parents try and get the twins ready for a trip outside. Both of Kei’s hands were linked to Yukio on the left and Yukiko on the right, both kids looking wide-eyed as they looked around the huge lobby of the place, which housed a very impressive fountain and life-size papier mache models of aquatic animals hanging from the high ceilings. Kuroo lugged after his omega and their pups, carrying their bento bags and a spare change of clothes for the two. ( _Better safe than sorry_ , Kei had deadpanned when Tetsurou asked him a while ago.)

 

“What do you want to see first?” Kei asked the pups, the light from the decorative fixtures of the place catching on the soft halo of his blonde curls.

 

“Jewwyfish!” The twins said in chorus at the same time Kuroo said “penguins!” The omega turned to the alpha with a playful glare. “I’m not asking you, Tetsu.”

 

Kuroo just laughed as he readjusted the straps on the backpack he was carrying. “But Tsukki~!”

 

***

 

They have only gotten round to three aquariums so far (Tsukki had been as fascinated as the twins at the jellyfish display, Yukio didn’t want to leave the dolphins and they had to pry Yukiko away from the clownfish tank) and Kuroo was already noticing quite a peculiar phenomenon: almost all of the aquatic animals seemed drawn to Tsukki and swam over to where he stood, moving as he moved along. It made him think of the _solunar theory,_ a hypothesis based on the natural movement of fishes and other aquatic animals in relation to the moon. He could also remember his grandpa’s distant words about how it was easier to catch more fish when the moon is out and bright, as they are all drawn to its light.

 

Now that they have gone to his favorite part of the aquarium tour (Penguins!), the solunar theory is proving to be correct: most of the penguins looked and waddled over to where Tsukki stood at the far left of the observatory, much to the twin’s delight. One even stopped banging at the glass wall and hurried over to where the _moon_ was.

 

“Wow, penggi-chan likes Mommy!” Yukiko exclaimed happily, pressing her face to the glass with Yukio following suit. Kei said nothing but smiled fondly at the twins, golden eyes alight with a warm feeling and Tetsurou could only look on with fascination at how adorable his family is being.

 

The penguins were forgotten as he enjoyed another sight, finding himself equally drawn to the moon just like the _fishies_ were.

 

After lunch they decided on one last display, and the twins chose the _ocean view,_ a tubular glass tunnel where one can pass through and enjoy a magnificent view of what it’s like to be underwater without getting wet. This was the only time the twins left their mother’s side and latched onto their dad instead, because even the orcas felt incredibly drawn to Kei. The other visitors looked on in awe at the sight of the stoic omega walking along the tube with all the animals swimming alongside him, even when the blonde chose to switch sides every so often. Kuroo and the twins shared a small secret smile at each other, feeling immensely proud that it was _their_ moon that captured everybody else’s attention.

 

Once they were out of the tube, Yukio ran to his mother who immediately crouched down to pick him up.

 

“How chuu do it, Mommy?” The little boy whispered conspiratorially in his mother’s ears. “The fishies love Mommy an’ Yuki wan’ fishies to love Yuki chuu.”

 

“The fishes love the moon.” A new voice said, and both mother and son turned to face the stranger: a tall, brown-haired alpha who grinned almost seductively at the blond. Yuki’s small arms tightened around his mother’s neck as the new alpha inched closer to the pair. “It’s so good to see you again, Tsukishima-san.”

 

“It’s _Kuroo_ Kei, actually.” The blonde said in a bland monotone as he readjusted his son in his arms. “I wish I could say the same, Terushima-san.”

 

***

 

Kuroo wiped away the sticky mess that once was an ice cream from his daughter’s face and hands, the little girl giggling as her father playfully rubbed the baby wipes at her cheeks. The two had walked away from Kei and Yukio when the little girl saw the ice cream truck to their far left and tugged at the alpha until he had no choice but to get the girl a chocolate ice cream cone. As it is, the cold dessert melted faster than the girl could finish it so Tetsurou had to help, resulting in them looking like idiots catching the chocolate dripping from Yukiko’s small hands.

 

“Fishies love Mommy.” The girl voiced out, awe lacing her tone. “Will fishies love Yukko chuu, daddy?”

 

Tetsurou finished cleaning his daughter up before responding. “Of course, snowdrop. The fishies will love you too.”

 

“An’ baby _neko_ an’ baby _inu_ an’ baby birds?”

The raven-haired male smiled fondly at his inquisitive and hyper daughter who was looking more and more like her mother as she grew up. “Yes, everyone will love you, Snowdrop.”

 

Yukiko’s golden eyes were transfixed at something from afar when she suddenly said, “And _boys_ too, daddy?”

 

“What?” He yelped in surprise. _What the hell is being taught at preschools these days?_ “Well, maybe until you’re older, like _thirty.”_

“Thirty?” Yukiko held up two small hands and wiggled her fingers. “Yukko not know how count thirty yet.”

 

“Yes, because you’re not big enough yet. And you’re not big enough to think about boys, too.”

 

“Big like Mommy an’ Daddy?”

 

“Correct, snowdrop.”

 

“Owkay.” Yukiko smiled toothily at her father. “Tha’s why tha’ boy there likes Mommy? Because Mommy big already?”

 

Kuroo’s line of vision followed the direction Yukiko’s small finger was pointing at, only to see his omega being hit on by a cocky alpha. He growled and told his daughter to _get to Mommy, quick!_

***

 

Kei readjusted his glasses for the umpteenth time and hoped that he looked mean enough for the alpha in front of him to get a clue and walk away. Inasmuch as he wanted to sass Terushima Yuuji into leaving, he couldn’t do so because the Terushimas are important clients for the Hotaru Group. That, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to control the slew of mean words from his mouth once he’s started, and with Yukio around, sassing is an absolute _no._

 

“Maybe we could come back here soon, _firefly?”_ The alpha smiled cunningly, eyes raking the omega’s body appreciatively. “You can bring your adorable pups, if you like. I’m sure your alpha wouldn’t have time for you guys anymore, playing hero for all those poor, sick people.”

 

“Thanks for the offer but no, Terushima-san.” He gritted in faux-politeness, rubbing soothing circles on Yuki’s back. The little boy was feeling a bit stifled with all the pheromones Terushima Yuuji was emitting, a heavy musky scent full of lust and desire. “Kuroo wouldn’t want that.”

 

“Oh come on, Firefly!” He said playfully, hands now finding the small of Kei’s back. The blonde stiffened and Yuki growled at the guy with all the ferociousness of a small adorable lion cub. “Just one time, please? _I’ll show you how to have a good time afterwards._ ”

 

“How about _I_ show you how to have a good time, Terushima-san?” Tetsurou all but growled, carrying a wide-eyed blonde girl in his arms whose curious gaze was trained on the stranger.

 

Kei sagged in relief at the sound of his alpha’s voice and he immediately rushed over to the solace of those tanned arms. Terushima blanched at the look of absolute murder in the other alpha’s eyes, which he tried to cover with a fake laugh.

 

“I’m joking, of course.” The man said off-handedly, shrewd eyes observing the way Kei stood close to his alpha who, in turn, wrapped one arm around the blonde’s waist while carrying their little girl in his other arm. He had to admit, the couple looked good together and produced equally good-looking pups, if the twins in their arms were an indication.

 

“I’ll see you on Monday’s product presentation, _Firefly._ ”

 

***

 

Kei looked at Kuroo’s back where his alpha had laid down on their bed without looking at the omega and heaved a sad sigh. Their trip to the aquarium had gone well until that Terushima Yuuji came and ruined everything. Kuroo’s mood turned sour during their drive home, his displeasure becoming increasingly obvious that the twins even sat silently in the car and even asked their mother to tuck them to bed after dinner when they usually liked hearing Tetsu’s bedtime stories before sleeping.

 

“Daddy mad at Yuki because of the bad guy?” The little boy had even asked him as he tucked his pups to bed.

 

“Of course not, snow kitten.” He had assured him with a kiss on the nose (and gave one to Yukiko as well when she demanded for it), “Daddy’s just tired; he’ll be okay tomorrow.”

 

But now, looking at his alpha’s back, he’s not quite sure.

 

“Tetsu?” He asked tentatively, watching the exaggerated rise and fall of the bedhead’s shoulders who was obviously pretending to be asleep. “Are you mad at me?”

 

A few long nightmarish moments had passed before the alpha turned over and faced him, brown eyes boring straight into his own. “No.”

 

Kei reached out to touch those messy black tresses and smiled when the older man leaned in to his touch. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, inching closer to his husband who wrapped one strong leg around his thighs. “I know I should have pushed Terushima away.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, Kei.” The alpha pulled his omega closer so that their foreheads were touching. “It was all my fault.”

 

“Your fault?” The omega echoed hollowly, pulling back slightly to properly look at his alpha. “How is this even your fault?”

 

“An alpha should always be there for his omega and their pups.”

 

“That you are.”

 

Kei snuggled back into Tetsurou’s arms, trying to leech in more of the bedhead’s body warmth. “You are a good alpha, Tetsu. The twins and I couldn’t have been anymore luckier that we have you.”

 

Kuroo spent the next hour staring at a serene Kei in deep slumber, gold curls tumbling in soft waves over his pale forehead, soft petal lips slightly parted as if inviting him to taste them.

 

His omega was wrong; he was luckier, because really, what are the chances of a cat catching a moonfish?

 

***

 

Bonus:

 

“Stop pouting, Tetsu.”

 

“I’m jealous.”

 

“Jealous of?”

 

“Kushi.”

 

The little black kitten just purred happily as he laid his small head on the blonde’s chest where he would stay for the entire duration of the movie the two had decided to watch for their weekly afternoon lie-in, much to Kuroo’s chagrin.

 

Damn that solunar theory.


End file.
